


Mask and déjà vu

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#15: Mask and déjà vu: a ficlet fragment from my ANBU AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask and déjà vu

"I'm leaving."

Four pairs of startled eyes stared at him.

"It's only temporary," he added hastily.

"How long?" Kobura asked, strangely quiet.

Kitsune sighed. "A few years."

Inu's head jerked up in surprise. _'Coincidence? Can't be...'_

"So, uhm... take care of yourselves, and don't go running off on missions without a complete team, you hear me?" He tried to sound fierce, but somehow it turned out awkward instead. "I'll be back. Promise."

They nodded silently.

"Right. And... anything you people want before I go? Exploding tags, healing tags, scrolls, anything I can get?"

"How about a glimpse under your mask?"

He stared at Inu, who looked back with a steady, determined gaze. Kitsune gave a dry laugh.

"Fine."

His subordinates crowded around him, staring intently. As his hand reached towards the fox mask, he cast an amused glance at Inu. "Kind of déjà vu, don't you think?"

"You're—!" Inu spluttered, recalling a similar scene with his own genin team.

Naruto removed his mask, and grinned at his team.

"Surprised?" he asked mildly.

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #16: Cluster Chord. Kakashi's most brilliant violin student finally returns, after almost three years. Written for my music AU.


End file.
